A Virtual Rivalry
by PurplePantherLily
Summary: Yu-gi-oh/Pokémon crossover! Kaiba's angry. A rival company has just set up a new virtual game thats grabing the attention of everyone, including Yugi and friends. Will it be a success or a complete bust!
1. Chapter 1

_Unfortunately, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon or the characters of these two. I also don't own Digimon (you'll see why I put this when you've read to the end)_

_Because at the time of writing this, I am new to the site so therefore unaware of other crossover stories so therefore if this is similar to any other story it is totally coincidence and I apologise. _

_I also write this with the assumption that the reader already knows the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon, but if you don't, just google it or something, because they're both that popular._

_This is also my first fanfic for this site, so please leave a comment, criticisms welcomed just don't be too harsh please I'm only human!_

Chapter 1

News Story Alert:

"This is Gerry Hudson with Dominos evening news. The Gaming company known as GamersFantasy inc has revealed in a press conference today their new virtual game, Pokemon, short for pocket monsters. After years of being shunned into the shadows of the gamers market by Kaiba Corporation, GamersFantasy inc told press today they have been working in secret about the virtual project for many years. Plans to open the first centre, where gamers can go and be virtually taken to the 'Pokemon World', are scheduled for next week right here in our own Domino City. Its thought that gamers from all over the world will be flocking to the city, and numbers are estimated to be more then double of Kaiba's Battle City tournament. I now give you Adrian Maloney to give you more details."

"Thanks Gerry. This has became a shock to the gaming world, everyone thought that GamersFantasy inc was long out the business and Kaiba corp reined over all, well not quite! From what has been revealed today, it would seem that this virtual game has been in development for years, and has already been tested for months by family and friends of the production team, who will also act as in game characters. This is HUGE! Now for the low down on Pokemon. What is it? Well Pokemon, short for Pocket Monsters, are creatures that act as the 'animals' of the world if you will. These Pokemon can be caught in 'Pokeballs' and used for battling or for beauty competitions. The aim of the game is to train your Pokemon and to ultimately be the best or if your not the violent type, just have fun in a virtual world! Seriously, this is HUGE, that's why if you would like more information, go to our Domino news website and click on our main story of the day link."

----------------------------------------------------

"What do you think Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother. The brothers were in Kaiba's office at Kaiba Corp HQ and had just watched the evening news.

"Why wasn't I informed of this, is what I want to know" Kaiba questioned angrily. Kaiba was sat at his desk and dialling a number on his office phone. It rang once and then someone picked up. Before the guy on the other end could even say 'Yes Mr Kaiba', Kaiba heatedly demanded;

"I want Felix in my office now!" The phone was then slammed down onto the receiver.

Kaiba lent back in his chair and shut his eyes. This was a total surprise to him. He was told by his company spies that he had nothing to worry about, that other gaming rivals would have nothing on him. It seems they were either bad at their job, or someone was going against him in his own company. He believed the latter. Footsteps could be heard coming towards the office door. Enter a skinny, snivelling looking man, with a sweaty head and thick rimmed glasses.

"You cal-"

"Why didn't we know about this 'Pokemon' virtual game?" Kaiba questioned. Felix shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"W-w-well you see, um-sir, we didn't know because it was so secretive an-"

"Oh I'm sorry did I just hear you correctly, because last time I checked it's your job to find out about rival products, secretive or not." Kaiba stated. Before Felix could try and defend himself and his team, Kaiba continued;

"Because of your stupidity, I'm firing you. Now get out of my sight." Kaiba turned in his chair and put his back to Felix. He looked out his window, his chin resting on his knuckles. For Kaiba, this was totally unacceptable. Felix, with head hung low, left the room quietly, knowing full well not to argue with Kaiba. Once his decision was made, there was no way of changing it. As he left, he looked at Mokuba, hoping for support, but Mokuba just looked away in disgust.

"What are you going to do big brother?" Mokuba questioned. There was a time of silence before Kaiba replied:

"I'm going to have to investigate myself, as it seems I have to do everything myself around here. Next week I'm going to go to the centre opening and try out the game for myself and see what its like."

"Sounds good, can't wait." Mokuba replied. Kaiba turned to his brother.

"Your coming?" he asked

"Yep. To be honest Seto, it looks interesting." Mokuba's eyes sparkled with excitement.

Kaiba smirked at his brother. He started to think that 'yes, it was interesting, but no one beats Kaiba Corporation at anything'.

----------------------------------------------------

The Next day, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were all walking back to Yugi's house from school. It's a warm day, and the gang is in high spirits laughing and joking, mostly at Joey. Before popping into Yugi's house, the gang goes and says hi to Yugi's Grandpa in the small game shop he owns below the flat they live in.

"Hi Grandpa I'm home!" Yugi shouted in the store. The loud voice shocked Grandpa, and a squeal came from below the till, where Grandpa was checking stock.

"Oops, sorry Grandpa." Yugi apologised, rubbing the back of his head with a little grin on his face. Grandpa stood up from behind the counter.

"Ah, welcome back Yugi, and I see you brought your friends home." Grandpa remarked. Joey, Tristan and Tea said their hi's to Grandpa. Just as they were about to leave, Grandpa threw a newspaper at the back of Yugi.

"Hey what was that for?!" Yugi exclaimed, shocked at how hard Grandpa could throw.

"Look at the front Yugi." Grandpa urged. He seemed to have a note of urgency in his voice. Yugi straightened the front of the newspaper out and everyone moved so that they could see the front.

**Headline: Pokemon Packs a Punch for Gamers.**

Yugi glanced at the headline, which was accompanied by a picture of what looked like a yellow mouse with red cheeks (Pickachu)

"What's that?" Tristan asked.

"It looks like a new game has just came out." Tea guessed. Grandpa snatched the paper from Yugi's hand and held it up in front of them.

"This is what's going to run me out of business!" Grandpa said with annoyance.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about Gramps?" Joey questioned

"Yeah, please Grandpa calm down and tell us what's going on." Yugi urged his Grandpa. Grandpa told them about the new virtual game Pokemon and that it's going to be such a huge game everyone will be involved.

"Don't worry Grandpa." Yugi reassured, placing a hand on his Grandfathers back.

"Yeah I wouldn't worry, card games are too popular, there's no way anyone's going to forget them." said Tea. Grandpa gave a little smile, but still did not look convinced.

"You know, it does look interesting, I wouldn't mind trying it out myself." Joey said, looking at the newspaper with interest. Grandpa looked alarmed at what Joey said, and before he could say anything Tristan smacked Joey round the head.

"You numb skull what'd you say that for."

"What?! I'm sorry but it does." Joey tried to defend himself, only making the situation worse, and making Grandpa more depressed. Yugi reassured his Grandpa that it wasn't the end of card games and that there was no way of his shop closing down. Yami, the spirit that lived within the millennium puzzle that hung from Yugi's neck then wondered out loud to Yugi through there mind talking ability:

"I wonder what this game is like. There's something about it that urges me to try it out. I wonder what though…" Yugi nodded in agreement and then said to everyone's surprisement:

"I'm gonna try out this Pokemon and see what it's like for myself! After all, am I or am I not the King of games?"

----------------------------------------------------

It was the opening day of the new virtual centre for Pokemon. It was placed at the heart of Domino city and everyone flocked to get a look. Kaiba pulled up to the front entrance in his black limo and got out the car, followed by Mokuba. He walked in with his usual air of superiority and everyone looked in awe. Mokuba followed and noticed in the cue of people Yugi and the gang. As Kaiba talked to a GamersFantasy inc representative, Mokuba skipped over to the gang of friends.

"Hey guys, I thought you might be here today." Mokuba said.

"Yeah, were here to see what its like, especially seeing as they're giving away free accounts. But with all these people here, I doubt were even gonna be able to sign up today." Yugi replied.

"But why are you and your brother here Mokuba?" Tea questioned.

"Were here to check out what its like also. This came as such a surprise to us, especially to Seto. None of us saw this coming." Kaiba walked over to the gang.

"I should of known you losers would be here." Kaiba remarked. Joey angrily made a fist and replied,

"Why you stuck up-"

"Come Mokuba, they've given us special entry." Kaiba said walking away. At this point Joey was being held back by Tristan.

"Hey Seto, can they come with us?" Mokuba asked, to Kaiba's surprise. Kaiba knew how much Mokuba liked Yugi and his friends, but could never understand why. To Kaiba, friends were meaningless, a waste of time. But that's when an idea came into Kaiba's mind. Not only could he use their opinions to help his research and investigation of the virtual game, but maybe this was his chance to beat Yugi Moto and become number one of this new game. What first became investigating a rival company and their new product had now become a way to quench Kaiba's thirst for beating Yugi.

"Fine then, but make sure they don't get in my way, I have important business to attend to." Kaiba replied, and as he turned his back to his brother and the group of friends and walked towards the registration counter, a deviant smile appearing on his face.

Once finished at the registration counter, registering login details, personal details and payment methods (their first 5 days were free, after that it was either pay monthly, every 3 months or pay every time you wanted to enter the Pokemon world), the gang, with Kaiba and Mokuba were led to the virtual chambers. Here they met a man who asked for their usernames and registered they're details into the computer attached to a pod the size of an elevator, which looked big enough for 8 normal sized people. Once details were registered, the group entered into the pod, and the door closed. There was complete darkness…

_(FYI, if anyone has played Digimon World 2003 for the playstation 1, this last paragraph is meant to be like the start of that game so knowing that may help with picturing the process)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon or the characters of these two. I write this with the assumption that you, the reader already know's the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon. Please leave a comment; criticisms welcomed just don't be too harsh please I'm only human!_

Chapter 2

Yugi (now Yami), Joey, Tea, Tristan, Kaiba and Mokuba found themselves in a laboratory like room. The pod had disappeared and all stood in awe.

"Wow, this looks better then yours Kaiba." Joey remarked with a smirk, referring to when Kaiba made a virtual system of his own. Kaiba simply 'hmphed' his disapproval of Joey's remark. Kaiba had to admit to himself though, it so far looked good. It was a smooth transition from the real world to the Pokemon virtual world and this did impress him, unfortunately.

"Where are our bodies I wonder?" Yami questioned. "Are these them, or are they in the real world?"

"Don't be naïve Yugi." Kaiba said. "There's no way of transferring a whole person into a computerised world it's physically impossible."

"Then how was it done Kaiba?" Yami challenged. Kaiba simply turned away, not knowing how to answer.

"What's this? Rich boy has nothing to say?!" Joey taunted.

"Look, Wheeler, all they've simply done is transferred our thoughts and ideas into a computer, when in fact our physical selves are somewhere in the real world." Kaiba said bitterly. He then added, out of hatred for Joey,

"Of course you wouldn't understand, being the dog you are." Joey, now angered, try to defend himself, only to have Tristan hold him back, and Tea holding his mouth shut.

"That's enough Kaiba." Yami said with authority. Kaiba simply said 'whatever' and continued to look around the room.

As they stood in the room, marvelling at how real it all seemed, the door to the room opened and a slender lady in a white nurse's dress and pink hair came into the room.

"Welcome to the Pokemon centre of Pallet Town. My name is Nurse Joy. Please follow me." Nurse Joy bowed to the group and turned away walking away from the room.

"Wow she's hot." Tristan said under his breath.

"Yeah…" followed Joey. Tea simply rolled her eyes and said

"You do realise she's not real don't you?"

The group walked out the room to find themselves in a large circular room. The ceiling was a dome made of glass, and as the group looked around, they noticed similar doors to theirs around the room. In the centre of the large circular room was a square counter with a sign above it saying 'Main Kanto Reception Counter'. Yami noticed Nurse Joy walk towards the reception area.

"This way guy's." He said. The group walked over to reception counter, only to be greeted by another Nurse Joy and what looked like the strangest pink-egg shaped creature.

"Waah! What the heck's that thing?!" Joey said surprised and shocked.

"This is a Chansey." the Nurse Joy behind the counter said with a smile.

"CHANSEY!! Chan chan sey!" said the Chansey.

"Um…what did it just say?" Mokuba questioned.

"Yeah it seems to be repeating its name." Tea noticed.

"Chansey said 'Hello, welcome to the Pokemon centre.'" Joy said with a giggle. The group looked confused.

"Now…" Joy said in a more serious tone, while typing on her computer, "You are the Kaiba group yes?"

"That's correct." Kaiba answered.

"I have registered you completely onto the system. Now I have here your trainer cards." Joy handed out trainer cards to the group. "And I have here a Pokemon handbook for each of you. This has everything you need to get you started on your adventure." Just as Nurse Joy finished an old man came over to the counter. He wore a long white lab coat and had tanned skin.

"Ahh Nurse Joy, I see we have even more new users." said the man

"Yes, I was about to give them there first Pokemon Professor Oak."

"Ah well no need, I will." said professor Oak, to Joy's amazement. Oak turned to the group.

"Hello. My names Professor Oak and I'm a researcher here." The group said hello to the professor, still abit confused on what was going on.

"I need some help with some research. You see Gamersfantasy inc need help on the behaviour of Pokemon-"

"But isn't this a virtual world they created, surely they should already know what happens?" Mokuba interupted. Kaiba eyed up the old man, feeling cautious as to what was happening. Oak gave a little smirk.

"You see, Gamersfantasy inc came up with a clever program when designing the game. This program consists of information from almost all species of animals in the real world, and uses this information to help construct the characteristics of the pokemon of this world. But, because the designers created such a vast world, and over 490 different pokemon species, all of which have their own packs and ways of lifes, its taking longer then thought to get different kinds of data." Kaiba, to his annoyance, was impressed. It seemed that Gamersfantasy inc had just about thought of everything. Oak continued.

"You could say the designers have literally created a virtual ecosystem. But this is when you guys come in. If you take these Pokedexs and use them on your adveture, I'll give you three rare starter pokemon now."

"Hey, that sounds good to me!" Joey said enthusiastically.

"Oh, but what's this? There are six of you." Oak noticed. Joey and Tristan looked at each other confused.

"I don't get it."

"Yeah me netiher, what's the problem." Tea then angrily replied:

"Because there are only three rare pokemon, and there are six of us! It means three of us won't get the rare pokemon! I sometimes wonder about you guys…" Oak interupted.

"Mmm…I have an idea. Please could you wait a second?" The old professor walked off. Kaiba frowned in disaprovement. For him this was iratatently taking too long. He just wanted his pokemon, start training and then beat Yugi once and for all.

"Is it me, or is this abit of a weird start?" Tea questioned.

"Yes, it does seem so…" Yami nodded in agreement. Yugi started to talk to him through his mind.

"I wonder if there's more to this place then we think." He questioned Yami.

"Im sure it's fine, remember Yugi we've just arrived."

"Yeah, I suppose…" Mokuba interupted, saying to the group:

"According to the Pokemon handbook, there are sometimes random events that occur, including rare starter pokemon events. Apparently…" Mokuba continued, while still looking inside the book.

"…the event that's happening now is when Professore Oak comes and gives away rare pokemon, but he appears randomly. The rare pokemon are Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle." Mokuba then held up a picture of the three pokemon.

"They're abit small." Joey noticed

"I think they're cute." Tea said

"Surely they don't stay like that?" Yami questioned

"Well, acording to the book, some Pokemon, including the starters, evolve either when they reach a certain level, are exposed to evolution stones such as the fire stone, are exposed to certain items for example the king's rock or have a certain level of happiness."

"Evolve?" Joey questioned.

"Can't you figure anything out for yourself?" Kaiba said angrily.

"Look here rich boy, unless you want a smack in the mouth, shut it!"

"Just remember who got you here Wheeler." Joey was at boiling point, but before he could open his mouth, professor Oak came back, and with him was another man in a lab coat. He was younger and wore glasses and had pale skin.

"This is professor Elm, who specializes in evolution." Oak said, introducing the group to Elm. Elm stood next to Oak, and shyly gave a little smile.

"He would be happy to give you starter pokemon." Oak said

"Yes, please take these pokemon." said Elm quietly.

Oak and Elm handed out the starter Pokemon and the group chose their starters. Here's what they chose:

Yami/Yugi – Squirtle ("I see great potential in this little turtle")

Kaiba – Charmander ("So you can learn dragon moves…interesting…") _me: Kaiba+charmander=had to be done, its Kaiba!_

Joey – Chickorita ("Stop humping my leg! Damnit I'm stuck with you now…")

Mokuba – Bulbasaur ("Hey there little fella")

Tea – Cyndaquil ("Aww, you're a cutie…who appears to be asleep…what the hell WAKE UP!!" Cyndaquil then flames Tea's face. Joey and Tristan have a hysterical laughing fit.)

Tristan – Totodile ("WHAT THE!!! STOP BITING ME IN THE CROTCH! AHHHH!")

"Is it me or does this feel awfully real…"

Once the gang had gotten a mini brief from Nurse Joy, and received a backpack each which included 5 pokeballs, a potion, a number of status healing items and a map of the Kanto region, they headed out of the centre to find themselves in a little village.

"Bye losers. Mokuba, lets go." Kaiba suddenly said. He started to walk away, along a path that had a sign saying 'next town 1 mile'.

"Good ridence!" Joey shouted at Kaiba, who simply ignored him.

"Bye guys!" Mokuba shouted at the gang as he ran after his brother, with Bulbasaur running alongside him (Mokuba decided to keep him out his pokeball). Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan stood outside the centre, not knowing what they should do next. Tea got out the handbook.

"Well, according to this, as trainers we can explore the world, enter contests or collect gym badges and enter the Pokemon league for the Kanto region." Yami considered his options.

"I will enter the Pokemon league I think." Yami decided.

"Yeah, me too." Joey followed.

"I'm gonna enter the pokemon contests and become a co-ordinator!" Tea said holding her fist in the air with determination.

"I think I'm just gonna have fun with this guy's." Tristan said lazily.

The gang decided that they would split up, with Yami and Tea going one way and Joey and Tristan went in another direction. And thus the adventures of the Yu-gi-oh guys in the Pokemon world began!

_Sorry I was abit lazy with this chapter, I just wanted to get all the boring information out the way first, so that from now on I can write they're adventures individually, so watch this space for the next chapter, which I promise will be better (hopefully). _


End file.
